


Кровавый крест судьбы

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Multi, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Её метка – крест. Крест – это обречённость. А Джейсон по легенде был обречён родиться тем… кем родился. Слишком много совпадений, которые подозрительно смахивали на пресловутую судьбу.
Relationships: Tommy Jarvis/Clay Miller, Whitney Miller/Jason Voorhees
Kudos: 1





	1. Глава 1

Клэй уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал подобную горечь и опустошённость. Такое ощущение, что вместе с любимой матерью ушла частичка его души, очень большая и очень важная.

Он не позволил себе плакать на похоронах и почти всё время держался в стороне, стоя в тени высохшего, но каким-то образом продолжавшего цепляться за крупицы существования дерева. Пока многочисленная и преимущественно дальняя родня прощалась с почившей, Клэй, нервно теребя воротник чёрного шерстяного свитера, взглядом пытался отыскать свою младшую сестру. Странно, но Уитни, которая несколько лет заботилась о медленно угасавшей матери, почему-то не пришла проводить её в последний путь. Поначалу Клэй думал, что у сестры не хватило духа посетить церемонию, но это было так на неё не похоже. Уитни — всегда сильная, терпеливая и ответственная — не могла просто забыть или испугаться. Мама была самым близким человеком для неё, а теперь… Возможно, хотя бы на поминках сестра появится, и Клэю нужно будет о многом с ней поговорить.

— Здравствуй, — парень, услышав тихий голос, обернулся и увидел невысокую пожилую женщину, которая куталась в шаль тёмно-синего цвета, пытаясь защититься от порывов холодного ветра, гулявшего по кладбищу и сегодня бывшего особенно сильным и промозглым.

— Миссис Томпсон? — Клэй с детства был знаком с Катериной Томпсон — соседкой и старой подругой его покойной матери. Катерина помогала поддерживать в миссис Миллер искорку жизни и была частым гостем в доме семейства. Именно она сообщила Клэю о трагедии, и он примчался из другого штата, забросив работу и забыв обо всех планах.

— Клэй, почему Уитни до сих пор не появилась? — голос миссис Томпсон был встревоженным, и в мыслях Миллера начали возникать подозрения. — Вот уже шесть недель прошло с момента её отъезда. Я беспокоюсь, как бы не произошло чего плохого.

— Куда она уезжала? — Клэй нахмурился, недовольный неожиданной новостью о причинах отсутствия сестры. Она ведь не сбежала, устав от бесконечного стресса и роли сиделки? Нет, не смогла бы. Только не его сестрёнка…

— В лес, что находится вблизи лагеря «Хрустальное озеро». Помнишь такой?

Конечно, Клэй знал детские страшилки о «лагере смерти» и безумном маньяке, который мстил за убийство своей матери. Они с Уитни много лет назад какое-то время даже спали с включенными ночниками, наслушавшись от старших ребят историй про Джейсона Вурхиза — монстра в хоккейной маске. А потом Клэй перерос все эти пугалки и нередко дрался с теми, кто пытался и дальше нагонять страх на впечатлительную Уитни дурацкими сказками.

— …и вот вместе с друзьями она поехала туда. Ровно шесть недель назад, — продолжала миссис Томпсон, но Клэй, пребывая в размышлениях и воспоминаниях, упустил большую часть сказанного, — наверное, пора обращаться в полицию. Ни в коем случае не хочу делать тебе ещё больнее, Клэй, но если Уитни попала в лапы Вурхиза…

— Чушь это всё, миссис Томпсон, — не сдержался парень, не дав ей договорить, — нет никакого Вурхиза, это обычная легенда. Но сестра могла потеряться в лесу, и это уже серьёзная проблема. И прошу Вас, не паникуйте раньше времени. Я лично отправлюсь на поиски Уитни и её друзей. Всё будет в порядке.

И Клэй, напоследок мысленно попрощавшись с матерью и возложив цветы на её могилу, покинул кладбище.

— Бедный мальчик, — с сочувствием произнесла Катерина, перекрестив в воздухе удалявшуюся фигуру Миллера.

***

Клэй аккуратно достал из рюкзака кипу листов, туго перетянутых канцелярской резинкой. Магазин, в который он пришёл за разрешением расклеить объявления о пропаже Уитни, оставался последней надеждой, потому что в нескольких кафе и на заправке, расположенных недалеко от леса, парень получил отказ. К сожалению, люди не прониклись его историей, а кто-то и вовсе счёл его действия баловством. Те немногие, кто отнёсся к нему с пониманием, словно зомбированные утверждали, что сестра Миллера давно убита психом Вурхизом, о чём Клэй совершенно не хотел слышать.

В магазине практически не было покупателей — не считая одного парня, который тёрся у холодильника с пивом, страдая от скудного выбора.

— Здравствуйте, — Клэй обратился к продавцу, сидевшему с газетой за кассой, — меня зовут Клэй Миллер. Моя сестра пропала в здешних краях около месяца назад. Она отдыхала с друзьями возле «Хрустального озера». Возможно, кто-то из местных мог её видеть. Любая информация будет полезной. Вы разрешите оставить в магазине пару листовок? Это очень важно для меня…

— Парень, погоди, — продавец отложил газету и поднял руку, жестом попросив Миллера не тараторить, — я не против, но тут правила устанавливает хозяин, понимаешь? А он не одобряет подобное. Я бы с радостью помог, но приказ есть приказ. Извини.

Лицо Клэя помрачнело, а вспотевшие ладони чуть сильнее сжали бумагу, сминая её по краям. Опять неудача. Очередная и разрушившая последнюю надежду на чью-либо помощь.

— Да, понимаю, простите, — пробубнил он и, убрав листовки обратно в рюкзак, быстрыми шагами направился к выходу.

Миллер открывал дверь, когда продавец внезапно окликнул его, подозвав к себе.

— Мне жаль, парень, но я не хочу, чтобы такой как ты тратил время и усилия впустую. Скорее всего, твоя сестра уже мертва. Как и её друзья. Никто не возвращался живым из проклятого лагеря. Джейсон Вурхиз убивает каждого, кто попадает на его территорию.

Клэй скептически скривился, понимая, что следовало сразу уйти и избежать выслушивания осточертевших сказок про Вурхиза.

— Сестра просто заблудилась, а Джейсон — выдумка. Ещё раз простите за беспокойство.

Продавец обречённо покачал головой, но не стал спорить, давно смирившись с упрямством приезжих. Он вернулся к чтению газеты, не заметив, как следом за Клэем целенаправленно вышел и второй посетитель, который, всем видом демонстрируя незаинтересованность, слышал абсолютно каждое слово.

— Эй, подожди!

Клэй неохотно обернулся на голос человека, окликнувшего его, стоило ему только покинуть магазин. К нему торопливо подошёл молодой парень с самоуверенной улыбкой на губах.

— Я тут случайно услышал ваш разговор в магазине и, думаю, у меня есть кое-какие мысли по этому поводу. Кстати, я Томми, — представился он, продолжая также непринуждённо улыбаться, и протянул руку для пожатия. Джарвис деликатно умолчал о том, что намеренно подслушал разговор Клэя с продавцом магазина.

— Клэй, — представился парень в ответ, с лёгким недоверием глядя на незнакомца. — Вам что-то известно о моей сестре? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Не совсем, — задумчиво ответил Томми, — но я достаточно знаю об этом маньяке — Вурхизе. И есть большая вероятность, что твоя сестра либо уже мертва, либо у него в плену.

Клэй раздражённо вздохнул — эти местные легенды уже успели ему порядком надоесть, — и уже собирался уходить, как Джарвис схватил его за плечо, заставив остановиться. При этом несильном касании, Клэй почувствовал ощутимое жжение на плече, как раз там, где была его метка, на которую ранее парень никогда не обращал внимания, воспринимая её скорее как родимое пятно, нежели пресловутый знак судьбы. Томми посмотрел на нового знакомого с удивлением, и судорожно сглотнув внезапно подступивший к горлу комок, вновь натянул на лицо привычную ухмылку.

— Вот уж неожиданность, — пробормотал он, отпустив Клэя, и потирая рукой собственное плечо, где болезненно горела метка. — Так ты выслушаешь меня? — наконец спросил он.

Клэй согласно кивнул в ответ. Встретить своего соулмейта при таких обстоятельствах было и впрямь неожиданно. В другой ситуации он посмеялся бы, а то и вовсе изумился тому, что судьба решила так пошутить, предназначив друг другу двух парней. Клэй не был гомофобом, однако же и какого-то влечения к лицам своего пола никогда не испытывал. Но сейчас его куда больше беспокоило таинственное исчезновение Уитни, нежели внезапная встреча со своим соулмейтом.

— Я давно изучаю это дело, — начал свой рассказ Джарвис, — так что успел собрать немало информации об этом маньяке. В том числе и о том, как избавиться от него.

Миллер заинтересованно приподнял бровь:

— И как же?

— Вурхиза может убить только Вурхиз, — задумчиво произнёс Томми, — но можно нейтрализовать Джейсона при помощи его фамильного кинжала, который у меня имеется. Я давно хочу разобраться с Вурхизом, вот только одному мне не справиться. Чтобы спасти твою сестру, надо убить этого маньяка. Наши цели совпадают, так что почему бы нам не объединить усилия? Что скажешь, Клэй?

Парень усмехнулся, всё ещё не особо веря в рассказанную Джарвисом историю, и всё же, в последнее время его мучали опасения, что эти странные легенды могут оказаться правдивыми. Даже если Джейсон не воскресшее из мёртвых опасное существо, была вероятность, что он обычный серийный убийца, давно рыщущий в этих краях, и Уитни вполне могла быть убита им. Впрочем, эту мысль Клэй настойчиво пытался отогнать от себя. Уитни жива. Должна быть жива.

— Что ж, думаю, это не такая уж и плохая идея, — ответил Клэй, пожимая руку Джарвиса.


	2. Глава 2

_— Майк, давай на этих выходных сходим в кино? Говорят, вышла новая комедия. Мы отлично проведём время._

_Уитни не переставала улыбаться, вспомнив главный совет из статьи о завоевании мужского сердца: всегда быть позитивной. Миллер с первого курса в колледже бегала за объектом своего обожания — красавчиком Майком — и, казалось, даже смогла сблизиться с ним, ведь он каждое утро с ней здоровался, а иногда ещё и делами интересовался. Пока у Майка не было соулмейта, Уитни решила активно добиваться его расположения, свято веря в то, что метка — не главное, и любить можно вопреки судьбе._

_— Ты, конечно, милая и симпатичная, но твоя метка… — Майк отвёл взгляд в сторону и скрестил руки на груди, демонстрируя отчуждённость. — Может, тебе с такой меткой пойти ловить удачу на кладбище? Без обид, Уитни, но мне нужна вторая половинка, а не отношения на одну ночь._

Будучи отвергнутой единственным парнем, который ей по-настоящему нравился, Уитни начала сильнее завидовать чужим меткам. Их причудливые формы и незатейливые узоры вызывали восхищение и располагали к знакомству, а метка Миллер была простой и пугающей, отталкивающей суеверных и религиозных людей. И даже мама с братом не могли объяснить, почему именно ей досталась метка-крест — символ обречённости, совершенно не подходящий девушке по характеру.

И сейчас этот зловещий крест внезапно решил проявиться, причём крайне не вовремя, когда Уитни оказалась в плену, в логове Джейсона Вурхиза, который похитил Миллер шесть недель назад, но по непонятным причинам не убил и в целом не проявлял агрессии. Возможно, девушку спас медальон, который она нашла в старом доме, либо… о втором варианте она не хотела думать, кривясь и мысленно осаживая саму себя. Нет, нет и ещё раз нет. Такой тип, как Джейсон, никак не мог быть её соулмейтом, пусть ставшая яркой и горячей метка и утверждала обратное.

Уитни дотронулась ладонью до метки, зашипев от неприятных ощущений, и легла на матрас, уткнувшись лицом в руки, сложенные на неком подобии подушки, пахнувшей плесенью. Миллер пыталась расслабиться и проанализировать ситуацию, в которую влипла. Её метка — крест. Крест — это обречённость. А Джейсон по легенде был обречён родиться тем… кем родился. Слишком много совпадений, которые подозрительно смахивали на пресловутую судьбу.

Уитни перевернулась на бок, заставив матрас заскрипеть, и уставилась в металлическую решётку, отделявшую её спальное место от остальных тоннелей логова.

За всё время, проведённое вместе, Миллер так и не удалось разглядеть метку Джейсона, а значит, её паника могла быть напрасной. Да и Вурхиз не проявлял к ней романтического интереса. Его максимум — своеобразная забота о пленнице, которая выражалась в регулярных проверках её самочувствия и принесении еды. Также он внимательно изучал медальон, однако ни разу не попробовал отобрать его у девушки — напротив, словно любовался, вспоминая о чём-то своём. А после сразу уходил, будто бы забывая о существовании Уитни.

Сегодня он тоже должен был прийти, и Миллер готовилась во что бы то ни стало выяснить, что конкретно известно Вурхизу о соулмейтах.

***

Уитни не сводила с Джейсона глаз, пытаясь подгадать подходящий момент для «наступления». Девушка пока плохо понимала настроение своего похитителя, но научилась подмечать некоторые детали. Как правило, если Вурхиз был напряжён или зол, то садился за точильный камень и занимался своим мачете. А находясь в хорошем расположении духа, уделял пленнице пару минут и уходил в направлении предполагаемой спальной комнаты, не круша всё вокруг и не приходя в бешенство.

На этот раз Джейсон явно был раздражён, но лишь из-за того, что терпеть не мог, когда кто-то пристально на него смотрел.

— Подожди! — Уитни вскочила на ноги и вытянула вперёд руку в умоляющем жесте. — Не уходи, пожалуйста, я должна узнать кое-что важное.

Джейсон без особого энтузиазма приблизился к Миллер, и девушка, расценив это как согласие, улыбнулась, радуясь тому, что похитителя не пришлось долго уговаривать или дорого платить за своё любопытство.

— У тебя есть соулмейт? — спросила она прямо, и Вурхиз отрицательно покачал головой. — Ты пытался его или её найти?

Он повторил то же действие, и Уитни, задумчиво закусив губу, с опозданием поняла, что упустила главное — то, с чего следовало начать.

— Ты знаешь, кто такие соулмейты?

Джейсон помедлил, но затем снова дал отрицательный ответ, заставив Миллер всерьёз задуматься о том, стоит ли рассказывать ему и каким образом, чтобы быть понятой правильно.

— Соулмейты… — неуверенно начала Уитни и, сложив ладони в форме половинок, поднесла их друг к другу, — они должны быть вместе. Это что-то вроде судьбы, которую мы не выбираем. Видишь метку?

Она приподняла рукой несколько прядей волос, обнажая знак на шее. Джейсон наклонился ближе.

— Она символизирует близость. И если у тебя есть такая же…

«…значит, мы с тобой суждены друг другу», — Уитни не хватило смелости произнести это вслух, поэтому она молча вернулась на своё место, на всякий случай морально приготовившись к тому, что сейчас ей в затылок врежется мачете, топор или ещё что-нибудь из внушительной коллекции Вурхиза.

Но Джейсон тоже бездействовал и, так и не дождавшись конца истории про судьбу и метки, оставил пленницу в одиночестве. Соулмейты… а ведь когда-то он уже слышал это слово из уст самого дорогого и близкого человека.

_— Соулмейты._

_— Солу… что?_

_— Соулмейты, милый._

_Джейсон обожал слушать мамины сказки перед сном. Он закрывал глаза и представлял себя на месте храбрых рыцарей или бесстрашных искателей приключений. Сказки здорово развивали его воображение и, что самое важное — позволяли пережить то, чего никогда не случилось бы в реальной жизни._

_Но сегодняшняя сказка была странной и, по мнению Джейсона, подходящей скорее девчонкам. Мама рассказывала сказку о любви. О людях, которые находили своих суженых по определённым знакам на коже. О том, как это прекрасно — однажды встретить того единственного или ту единственную и быть счастливым. Такие сказки Джейсон считал скучными. Борьбы со злом нет, путешествий нет, дружбы нет, а от упоминаний поцелуев, свиданий и свадеб мальчик кривился, надеясь, что завтра мама придумает другую сказку, для мальчиков, а не девчонок, грезящих о замужестве и куче детей._

И откуда пленница могла узнать о героях той сказки, которую мать рассказывала Вурхизу несколько десятилетий назад? Для чего показала рисунок на коже? Джейсон не собирался искать суженого этой женщины, хотя мог вырезать такой же крест на коже любой жертвы.

Но даже если пленница каким-то образом знала о сказках его матери, всё равно не стоило доверять ей и её намёкам. Она сказала: «если у тебя есть такая же…», но Джейсон никогда не находил у себя меток. У такого, как он, в принципе не может быть соулмейта.

_— И у тебя есть суженый, мама? — Джейсон выглянул из-под одеяла. Заснуть под новую сказку не удалось._

_— Я… — Памела криво улыбнулась, явно нервничая, но всё же взяла себя в руки и, заботливо поцеловав сына в лоб, ответила, — конечно, милый, и у меня есть. Через пару лет, когда ты подрастёшь, поищем метку у тебя. Это не больно, не бойся. А теперь закрывай глазки и спи._

Он не мог доверять странным намёкам пленницы, но воспоминания о рассказах матери вызвали неожиданное желание самому проверить наличие у себя этой метки. Джейсон был уверен, что метка — загадочный знак судьбы и так называемой близости — у него отсутствует.

Отыскав небольшое зеркало среди груды вещей своих жертв, — у себя в доме Вурхиз не хранил зеркал, не имея ни малейшего желания видеть в них своё лицо, — он поднёс его к шее, туда же, где видел метку Уитни, — и внимательно вгляделся в отражение. Держать зеркало сбоку, напротив шеи, повернув голову так, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть, было весьма неудобно, в какой-то момент Джейсон и вовсе пожалел, что затеял эту глупую проверку, но всё же ему необходимо было самому убедиться.

За много лет Джейсон научился контролировать эмоции настолько, что со временем и вовсе перестал их замечать, ощущая в основном лишь апатию и редкие вспышки раздражения, в моменты, когда очередные глупцы наведывались на территорию «Хрустального озера» — его территорию, — и начинали пьяный кутеж. Но в этом случае, Вурхиз знал, что делать. Всё просто — нужно лишь уничтожить потревоживших его покой. Эти чувства и желания были так привычны… В отличие от изумления, которое он испытал, увидев метку на своей шее.

Он думал, что давно разучился удивляться.

На смугловатой коже едва заметно проступал тусклый, светло-серый крест.

Удивление сменилось смятением и непониманием. Джейсон никогда не принимал всерьёз сказки о соулмейтах, а «близость» для него ассоциировалась с отвратительным развратом, за который он всегда наказывал незванных гостей. И если быть с кем-то, значит, уподобиться животному, действующему по зову плоти, нежели голосу разума, то лучше и вовсе не связывать себя чем-то подобным. Да и к Уитни он испытывал лишь равнодушие с толикой лёгкой заинтересованности, пробуждающейся всякий раз, когда он видел её медальон. Миллер напоминала Джейсону его мать, но он прекрасно понимал, что Уитни не может быть реинкарнацией Памелы, и неуловимое сходство меж ними — лишь совпадение. Уитни не могла быть его суженой.

И всё же метка на шее противоречила всем доводам разума. Но она была почти незаметной в отличие от явно проступающей, тёмной метки на коже Миллер; да и раньше Джейсон никогда не замечал этого креста, что уже вызывало подозрение, что загадочный знак мог проявиться совсем недавно, возможно, именно тогда, когда Вурхиз затащил девушку в своё логово. А значит, был шанс, что метка также и исчезнет, если держаться подальше от объекта, вызвавшего её появление. Проще всего было убить Уитни, но что-то останавливало Вурхиза, не позволяя так легко избавиться от пленницы. Оставалось только прекратить контактировать с девушкой, в надежде, что это поможет решить возникшую проблему.

Джейсон положил зеркало на стол и размял затёкшую от долгого нахождения в неудобном положении шею.

Да уж, судьба и впрямь ходит неведомыми тропами, порой настолько непредсказуемыми, что человек попросту теряется в её лабиринте. Вурхиз привык к издевательским насмешкам судьбы, что ещё с момента его рождения явно поставила на нём клеймо обречённости. И сейчас это клеймо тёмным крестом выделялось на его коже.


	3. Глава 3

Чтобы отыскать пропавшую безвести Уитни, Клэй решил довериться своему новообретённому соулмейту и не возражал, когда Джарвис предложил ему временно пожить в его охотничьем доме, что находился неподалёку от леса и магазина, в который Клэй приходил с листовками.

Миллер не планировал надолго задерживаться в этом городке и рассчитывал уехать практически сразу после похорон, вот только все его планы полетели к чертям, и парню оставалось дальше лишь плыть по течению событий, что с каждым днём набирали оборот.

Вещей с собой у него было немного, только самое необходимое для коротких поездок, сложенное в тёмную спортивную сумку. Опустив сумку на пол, Клэй с интересом осмотрелся. Дом Джарвиса с лихвой выдавал эксцентричную натуру своего хозяина, поражая Миллера разнообразием капканов и множеством ружей, висящих на стенах, при виде которых казалось, словно бы хозяин этого места готовится к войне или же любит промышлять охотой, что, впрочем, было недалеко от истины. Но ещё больше Клэя впечатлили необычные, довольно жутковатые резиновые маски, напоминающие головы каких-то инопланетных существ. Увидь он их ночью, потом точно не смог бы заснуть.

— С детства их коллекционирую, — с довольной усмешкой произнёс Джарвис, заметив интерес, блеснувший в глазах Миллера при виде масок. — Это моё хобби. Нравятся?

— Красивыми их трудно назвать, но выглядят довольно необычно.

— Сам их делал, — он погладил ладонью одну из масок. — Ну ладно, устраивайся пока, а потом обсудим наши планы.

Клэй кивнул в ответ. Если не считать оригинальной коллекции Джарвиса, в остальном дом Томми отличался аскетичностью и совсем простым, без каких-либо излишеств, интерьером, и Миллер спокойно чувствовал себя в этом временном жилище. Взяв в руки сумку, парень отправился в отведённую ему комнату, пока Томми возился на кухне, пытаясь приготовить что-нибудь съестное на скорую руку.

***

Подготовка к противостоянию с Джейсоном требовала времени. Томми разработал сложный план, включавший в себя заговор на фамильное оружие Вурхизов, расчёт точки, в которую необходимо попасть, чтобы обездвижить маньяка хотя бы ненадолго, и обязательный возврат оружия — любой ценой — чтобы позже им смог воспользоваться тот, кому суждено окончательно добить Джейсона. В плане Джарвиса хватало недоработок, но сохраняя уверенность при Клэе, в глубине души парень не раз усомнился в успешной реализации задуманного. К тому же, ему стало известно о сестре Миллера, и эта информация могла сыграть решающую роль в недалёком будущем, и Томми это учитывал, но пока предпочитал продолжать «недоговаривать» Клэю и убеждать его в том, что в их силах справиться с маньяком.

— Это оно.

Томми выдвинул ящик комода и достал оттуда нечто продолговатой формы, обёрнутое плотной тканью серого цвета. Клэй, устроившись в кресле, равнодушно наблюдал за тем, с каким трепетом Джарвис разматывал слои ткани. Казалось, у парня даже руки дрожали, словно он прикасался к чему-то священному, недоступному большинству.

Когда ткань наконец была полностью снята и аккуратно отложена в сторону, Томми продемонстрировал Миллеру кинжал с золотой рукоятью.

— Оружие, о котором ты говорил? — уточнил Клэй, переводя взгляд с кинжала на Томми, который криво усмехнулся, поглаживая пальцами начищенное до блеска лезвие.

— О, да, оно — наш ключ к победе. Я проведу ритуал и заговорю лезвие, и потом мы… отправим чудовище в ад. В ад!

Томми тихо рассмеялся, смотря на своё отражение в лезвии. Похоже, этот парень вполне серьёзно мнил себя спасителем.

— Но откуда у тебя мог оказаться кинжал Вурхизов? Ты вроде им не родственник. Украл? — Клэй поднялся с кресла и направился к Томми. Миллер не особо верил во всю эту чепуху с заговорами, но проявлял интерес к оружию, которое хранило историю определённой эпохи или целого клана с тяжёлой судьбой.

— Он… по удачному стечению обстоятельств попал ко мне, — Джарвис торопливо завернул кинжал обратно и положил в ящик, но закрыть не успел, потому что Клэй резко перехватил его запястье, остановив.

— А ты не перечитал фентези? — Миллер кивнул на книгу, лежавшую в ящике рядом с оружием. На чёрной обложке была чётко видна надпись «Оккультизм для чайников», — магия, заговоры, фамильное оружие… Разве этот Джейсон может быть настолько сильным? Он ведь человек.

Томми издал нервный смешок, а затем грубо отдёрнул руку, освободившись от хватки.

— Человек? Он — монстр. Кошмарный, живучий монстр, но вместе мы, — он медленно обошёл Клэя, остановившись у него за спиной и артистично выдержав паузу, — найдём на него управу. Ну и сестрёнку твою вытащим, конечно же.

Миллер слегка обернулся, и тень улыбки едва коснулась уголков его губ.

***

На подготовку к нападению на Джейсона в общей сложности ушёл целый месяц, и эти тридцать дней для Миллера тянулись словно год. Это ожидание тяжело давило на нервы. Лишь отвлекая себя делами и помогая Томми, парень мог на время избавиться от гнетущих мыслей об Уитни, но к вечеру, когда гас свет, и лишь шорох листвы деревьев за окном нарушал ночную тишину, эти мысли вновь, подобно лавине, обрушивались на него, не давая уснуть.

Тридцать дней. Если Уитни и повезло не быть убитой при первой встрече с маньяком, и она была в его плену, то за эти проклятые тридцать дней Вурхиз запросто мог прикончить её.

Вероятность, что Уитни жива, была равна одному шансу из миллиарда. И Клэй, сам насмехаясь над собственной глупостью, всё хватался за этот почти иллюзорный шанс, боясь выпустить из рук последнюю надежду.

Этой ночью бессонница вновь дала о себе знать, и Миллер догадывался, что утром ночь без сна отдастся головной болью, ставшей столь привычной за последние дни. Поднявшись с постели, Клэй отправился на кухню за банкой пива, надеясь, что лёгкий хмель поможет быстрее уснуть, и был удивлён, застав на кухне сидящего за столом с дымящейся сигаретой во рту Джарвиса, задумчиво глядящего в окно на проплывающие в небе тёмные тучи, застилавшие собой блёклый белый полумесяц.

— Тоже не спится? — спросил Клэй, доставая из холодильника пиво.

— Спиться ты всегда успеешь такими темпами, — играя словами, усмехнулся парень, глядя на банку в руках Миллера.

— Заткнись, — вяло отмахнулся Клэй, садясь за стол напротив Томми.

— Я ж забочусь о тебе, между прочим, — криво ухмыльнулся Томми в ответ. — Кстати, достань-ка и мне пива.

— Сам достать не в состоянии? — с некой досадой в голосе произнёс Миллер, но всё же выполнил просьбу друга.

Сидя на кухне в безмолвной тишине, каждый из них размышлял о своём и не решался произнести вслух эти мысли.

В течение месяца, пока Клэй тревожился о сестре, Джарвис напряжённо планировал атаку на Вурхиза, вместе с тем размышляя и о том, что делать, если этот план сорвётся и ритуал не подействует. Да и смерть сестры Миллера также была ему не выгодна, но парень пытался продумать действия и на этот худший случай. Кроме того, если раньше Томми рассматривал Клэя лишь как приманку для Джейсона, то сейчас уже не мог позволить себе рисковать его жизнью. Джарвис и сам понимал, что к несчастью для себя привязался к этому парню. Была ли тому причиной их судьбоносная связь или что-то другое — Томми не знал, да и не хотел особо об этом задумываться, но факт оставался фактом: Джарвис воспринимал Клэя больше, чем просто друга или союзника в борьбе с Вурхизом, и не хотел потерять своего соулмейта.

— Томми, — неожиданно обратился к нему Клэй, поставив на стол наполовину опустевшую банку, — давно хотел спросить: а почему ты начал охотиться за Вурхизом?

— Ты на редкость деликатен. Я думал ты раньше спросишь, — Джарвис внимательно посмотрел на Миллера, словно пытаясь что-то прочесть в его взгляде и понять, стоит ли делиться откровениями. — Так уж и быть, скажу. Я хочу отомстить этому ублюдку. Вурхиз убил мою мать и сестру, — слова Томми звучали сухо и спокойно, но ладони судорожно сжались в кулаки, и Миллер всем телом почувствовал бурлящую в парне злость. — Он разделал их на части, так, что в итоге остались лишь куски мяса. До сих пор помню тот тошнотворный запах… запах крови и медленно разлагающихся тел… Такие твари, как Вурхиз, видят в людях лишь плоть и без каких-либо сожалений режут её, как мы режем курицу к обеду.

— Томми, — Клэй положил ладонь на его кулак, с беспокойством глядя на парня.

— Этот ублюдок забрал у меня всё, чем я дорожил, — продолжал Джарвис, опустив голову, — но теперь, — он сжал руку Миллера и поднял взгляд, встретившись глазами с Клэем, — теперь он получит по заслугам. Я долго ждал этого момента, и наконец, с твоей помощью, Клэй, я расправлюсь с Вурхизом раз и навсегда, — улыбка вновь засияла на его губах.

Миллер улыбнулся в ответ. Минуту назад, Томми был сам на себя не похож в этом неожиданном порыве ярости, смешанной с горечью. Но Клэй отлично понимал его чувства: если бы Джейсон убил Уитни у него на глазах, то и его самого охватила бы та же злость и ледяная жажда мести.

Если бы Джейсон убил Уитни…

Парень тяжело вздохнул, крепко сжимая зубы. Навязчивая мысль не хотела уходить, вновь липкой тревогой расползаясь по нервам.

— Когда мы нападём на него? — прямо спросил Миллер.

— Думаю, где-то через пять дней. Как раз тогда все приготовления будут окончены, и мы сможем пойти в атаку.

— А раньше никак нельзя?

— Мне нужно полностью завершить ритуал, да и чего ты так торопишься? — спросил Томми, потушив в пепельнице почти докуренную сигарету.

— Как будто не ясно, — раздражённо фыркнул Клэй. — Если моя сестра в плену у безжалостного маньяка, то наверное странно, что я волнуюсь и хочу поскорее её спасти?

Бросив пустую банку из-под пива в мусорное ведро, Миллер поспешил удалиться в свою комнату. Заснуть всё равно не получится, но продолжать разговор с Джарвисом, значило, спровоцировать лишнюю ссору. Клэй понимал, что Томми прав, и бросаться на такого опасного врага, как Вурхиз, без полной подготовки, было равносильно самоубийству. Но бессильное ожидание сводило его с ума.

Когда парень вышел в коридор, его плечо неожиданно сжали цепкими пальцами, и метка на коже вновь дала о себе знать ощутимым жжением. Не успел он вымолвить и слова, как его крепко прижали к стене.

— Какого?.. — глаза Миллера широко распахнулись от удивления, когда Томми впился грубым поцелуем в его губы. Клэй попытался вырваться, но парень крепко держал его, и в какой-то момент, возможно, когда Джарвис проник языком в его рот, ласкающими движениями проходясь по нёбу и зубам, а может, и когда он протолкнул колено между его ног, — у Миллера пропало желание сопротивляться.

— Ты так напряжён в последнее время, — сказал Томми, на миг оторвавшись от губ своего соулмейта. — Особенно сейчас, — усмехнулся он, сильнее надавливая коленом, ощущая возбуждение парня.

Клэй упёрся руками в его грудь, отталкивая от себя. Действия Джарвиса казались ненормальными, из ряда вон выходящими, но всё же, к своему неудовольствию, Миллер понимал, что прикосновения парня и тот грубый, страстный поцелуй, не вызвали в нём ожидаемого отвращения. Досадней всего было то, что его тело недвусмысленно реагировало на действия Томми.

— Только не неси сейчас всякую гомофобную чушь, — саркастично произнёс Джарвис, вновь приблизившись к парню. — Нам обоим стоит расслабиться. К тому же мы связаны судьбой, а значит, рано или поздно нам пришлось бы перейти черту дружбы, так почему бы не сделать этого прямо сейчас?

Миллер мог бы привести множество доводов против этого аргумента, но он и сам понимал, что все они будут лишь пустыми отговорками. Клэя тянуло к Джарвису, и метка на теле в форме языков пламени и сейчас горела; её тепло медленно проносилось по венам, переходя в невыносимый жар, лишь подтверждающий это влечение. Отдаваясь Джарвису, выгибаясь в его объятиях, Миллер отпускал на волю тяжёлые мысли, изнуряющие его на протяжении столь долгих дней, избавлялся от гнетущей тревоги, медленно разъедающей изнутри, и позволял новому чувству зародиться в нём.


	4. Глава 4

Джейсон не мог найти себе места с тех пор, как узнал об этой обременительной, судьбоносной связи со своей пленницей. Отношения с людьми, так называемая любовь, никогда не вызывали в нём интереса, напротив — казались мерзкими в своей пошлости. Любовники, которых ему доводилось видеть, вызывали отвращение, а их обнажённые совокупляющиеся тела — лишь желание разрубить их на куски.

Но если судьба означает близость, крепкие узы и то самое мягкое тепло, согревающее душу, которое некогда дарила ему Памела — те самые узы, названные «семьёй», — значит, это не должно иметь ничего общего с тем уродливым развратом, по какой-то нелепости названным «любовью».

Памела тоже любила и верила в узы между ней и отцом Джейсона. Вот только эта связь её и погубила.

У Вурхиза не было других примеров отношений между людьми, таких, в которых двое смогли бы обрести счастье. Ему с трудом верилось, что такое вообще возможно.

Тем более, никто не сможет полюбить чудовище. А судьба — просто очередная глупость, придуманная людьми. Милая сказка для наивных девочек.

При мысли об этом, Вурхиза одолевала злость. Но он и сам не знал, что же так сильно его злило: Уитни, разом сломавшая весь привычный уклад его жизни, дилемма судьбы, или же понимание собственной участи. Он не мог создать семью. Он не чувствовал физического влечения к Уитни. Он не верил в бредни про соулмейтов.

Но он хотел вернуть тепло матери и вновь ощутить близкую связь с кем-то.

Впервые в его разуме боролись такие противоречивые мысли, вгоняя в смятение. Жаль, что до начала сезона отдыха в лагере было далеко, да и в последнее время никто из незваных гостей не прогуливался в лесу — резня всегда успокаивала Вурхиза, а сейчас он как никогда нуждался в такой эмоциональной разрядке.

***

_Аманда была первым человеком, с которым Уитни поделилась переживаниями по поводу своей метки. Брюнетка, будучи обладательницей прекрасной метки в форме розы, не разделяла страхов подруги, но и проигнорировать подавленное состояние Миллер не могла._

_— Зачем накручивать себя из-за такой ерунды? — беззаботно произнесла Аманда, встретившись с Уитни перед дополнительной парой в колледже. У Миллер падала успеваемость из-за стресса и проблем с личной жизнью, и девушке назначили отработку, если она не хочет быть отчисленной. — Зато ты особенная._

_— «Невеста покойника», я уже слышала прозвище, — мрачно пробубнила Уитни и нервно поправила высокий воротник, скрывавший злополучную метку._

_Аманда вздохнула, понимая, что спорить с упрямой подругой бесполезно. Миллер вбила себе в голову мысль о том, что её все сторонятся из-за метки, после отказа Майка, хотя многим студентам по большому счёту было всё равно — они занимались собственными проблемами. А попытки распространить шутку про «невесту покойника с могильным крестом на шее» Аманда по возможности пресекала, но уже не в её силах было заткнуть каждого идиота._

_— И я собиралась тебе кое о чём рассказать, — Аманда отвела Уитни в сторону, подальше от шумного коридора и лишних ушей, — мы с Майком идём на свидание._

_Уитни заметно побледнела. Казалось, она была готова расплакаться и окончательно испортить свою репутацию._

_— Ты серьёзно? — её голос дрожал. — Я думала, что мы подруги…_

_— Ну не расстраивайся, — Аманда наклонилась к Миллер и заботливо заправила локон, выбившийся из её причёски, — я уверена, ты ещё встретишь свою любовь. А мы с Майком… просто подходим друг другу. Извини, подруга._

***

_Уитни надеялась, что Аманде хватит ума не приглашать Майка в поход. Дружеские отношения постепенно сходили на нет, но Аманда по-прежнему пыталась быть дружелюбной с Миллер и обходить острые углы в общении._

_Однако это стало последней каплей. Уитни плелась позади группы и бросала злобные взгляды на флиртовавших Майка и Аманду. Настроение Миллер разделял, пожалуй, только Ричи, который несколько лет упорно добивался внимания брюнетки, но теперь остался ни с чем, а потому сразу невзлюбил Майка и затаил обиду на Аманду._

_Они недолго сидели всей компанией у костра: Уэйд, захватив с собой плеер, отправился исследовать местную флору, Ричи забрался в палатку, намереваясь утром проснуться раньше всех и тайком слинять домой, а Майк с Амандой решили уединиться на одной из лесных полян, наслаждаясь друг другом и волшебным звёздным небом._

_Уитни, прячась неподалёку от парочки, видела и слышала всё, что они делали, и той же ночью, в слезах сбежав от друзей, набрела на заброшенный (как ей показалось) дом и нашла там медальон с фотографией женщины, удивительно похожей на саму Миллер. И в ту секунду, когда она, подойдя к пыльному зеркалу, надела медальон, её друзьям уже был подписан смертный приговор, а для неё самой судьба приготовила страшный подарок._

Кожа Уитни покрылась мурашками от пробежавшего по всему телу холодка. Девушка ощущала смутную тревогу, а подобное с Миллер происходило в том случае, когда её ожидало нечто важное. _Судьбоносное._ После запутанного рассказа о соулмейтах и демонстрации метки, девушка ждала каких-либо действий со стороны Джейсона, но ему, судя по всему, было наплевать на любые предназначения, и в какой-то степени Уитни завидовала его хладнокровию, однако к её чувству очень скоро стали примешиваться и другие, настораживающие. Миллер жаждала близости с соулмейтом, понимая всю абсурдность своего положения. Она больше не боялась Вурхиза, и единственный страх, который сохранился в её сердце, был боязнью последствий этого ненормального влечения и неизбежной будущей связи.

***

Сегодня Джейсон вполне серьёзно планировал даровать пленнице свободу. Само собой, частичную и только до тех пор, пока девушка будет послушной и не попытается сбежать или навредить ему.

Последние пару недель Уитни вела себя слишком тихо, и Вурхиз начал задумываться о том, не заболела ли Миллер, сидя долгое время взаперти в сыром и холодном помещении. Цвет кожи девушки был бледнее обычного, а взгляд стал тусклым, словно желание жить и бороться постепенно покидало пленницу. Осматривать себя она не позволила, поэтому Джейсон просто оставил ей еду и воду и собирался уйти в комнату с точильным камнем, как вдруг Уитни заговорила:

— Твоя метка стала ярче.

Джейсон замер, а затем медленно повернулся к Миллер, которая не притрагивалась к пище и сверлила его взглядом. Об изменении цвета метки он и сам знал, но при всём желании не мог ничего изменить и по-прежнему отказывался от варианта с убийством пленницы.

— Ты ведь понимаешь это, но продолжаешь сопротивляться, — Уитни встала, и Вурхиз сделал шаг назад, исподлобья взглянув на девушку, — это неправильно, Джейсон. И наша близость будет неправильной, но она всё равно произойдёт.

Вурхиз, напрягшись, угрожающе положил руку на мачете, намекая Миллер на то, что если она сорвётся и пойдёт по пути развратных женщин, то не проживёт и минуты.

— Делай, что хочешь, — ей действительно было плевать на свою жизнь. Уитни села обратно на матрас и отвернулась. Её трясло от осознания того, что она буквально предложила себя соулмейту. Тому, кто ненавидел секс и считал его большим грехом. Наверное, она сошла с ума, раз решила слепо довериться судьбе. В её случае «будь что будет» могло закончиться прямо сейчас — резким ударом и падением её окровавленной тушки на твёрдую землю.

Всего за пару шагов Джейсон оказался рядом с пленницей и грубо повернул её лицо к себе. И если в её глазах мелькнёт хоть капля страха, он без сомнений перережет ей горло. Обе метки нагрелись и начали болезненно пульсировать. Похоже, судьба готовилась поставить на этих двоих кровавый крест…


	5. Глава 5

— Оно здесь, — прошептал Томми, направив свет от фонаря на люк, который, по расчётам Джарвиса, вёл в подземное логово маньяка, — сейчас наша задача — бесшумно проникнуть туда. Логово разделено на несколько секторов, к которым ведут запутанные тоннели. Внизу разделимся. Я должен убедиться в том, что Вурхиза точно нет в логове. Обычно в это время он патрулирует лес, но мало ли… Ты идёшь за сестрой. Не думаю, что он держит её очень далеко от выхода, так что в глубины не забредай. Встречаемся здесь через полчаса.

Клэй согласно кивал, запоминая указания парня, и параллельно прислушивался к звукам вокруг — любой шорох мог выдать слежку, а то, что они смогли незамеченными добраться до логова, не означало, что и уйти отсюда будет так же просто.

Люк заскрипел, когда Томми открывал его, но поддался довольно легко, и спустя пару минут парни уже находились внизу, осматривая тёмные коридоры, захламлённые разными вещами: от велосипедов и садовых инструментов до бочек и корыт. Под потолком виднелась верёвка с привязанными к ней колокольчиками — отличная система оповещения о срабатывающих ловушках. По пути к логову Клэй и Томми натыкались на капканы и своеобразные растяжки. Джейсон явно не отличался гостеприимством. Лишь бы Уитни не стала тогда пленницей в результате попадания в одну из ловушек. Думая об этом, Клэй почувствовал, как внутри него начинала разгораться ярость. Что он сделает, когда увидит Джейсона? Сможет ли сохранить спокойствие, зная, что сестра могла пострадать от рук этого отморозка? Но Томми обещал, что всё будет в порядке, а Миллер доверял ему и не только как другу. Потом придётся как-нибудь объяснить сестре свои отношения с Джарвисом, а после спасательной операции Клэй перевезёт обоих к себе домой, подальше от этого места и ужасных воспоминаний.

Идя в противоположную от Томми сторону, Миллер осторожно ощупывал стены на случай обнаружения тайных проходов. Однако Джейсон вряд ли относился к числу тех злодеев, кто прячет сейфы и пыточные комнаты за ложными стенами. Да и Клэй не секретный агент, на чьи плечи возложена миссия по спасению целой вселенной.

Неожиданно Миллеру показалось, что он заметил движение в нескольких метрах впереди. Кто-то скрылся за углом, но, кажется, не увидел Клэя в потёмках. Сам парень тоже не до конца был уверен в том, что не принял за таинственного незнакомца обычную крысу. В любом случае, это точно был не Вурхиз — он бы не стал прятаться, а напал на чужака в открытую.

Миллер, задержав дыхание, подкрался к углу, готовясь, если что, нанести удар фонариком. Не самое смертоносное оружие, но вырубить им человека вполне реально.

Клэй мысленно досчитал до трёх, а затем, выскочив из-за угла, резко замахнулся на фигуру, которая, вскрикнув, прикрыла голову руками.

— Уитни? — фонарик выпал из руки парня, на мгновение осветив испуганное лицо девушки, которая, услышав подозрительную возню рядом с лестницей, направлялась к выходу из логова, чтобы посмотреть, кто мог так шуметь.

Несколько секунд брат и сестра молчали, не веря своим глазам, а затем бросились в объятия друг друга.

— Ты в порядке, — Клэй поцеловал сестру в макушку, — я верил, Уитни, но… ты не в плену? Смогла выбраться самостоятельно?

Девушка медлила с ответом, но Миллер не давил на неё, понимая, что сестра находится в шоковом состоянии после всего произошедшего. Ей потребуется время на то, чтобы прийти в себя, и он должен сделать всё ради её спокойствия и безопасности.

— Всё будет хорошо, сестрёнка, — Клэй отпустил Уитни и поднял фонарик с земли, — я пришёл не один. Со мной профессионал. Он убьёт того ублюдка, и мы забудем это как страшный сон.

Сколько раз с момента своего заточения, Уитни всей душой молила о спасении, надеялась, что кто-то придёт и вытащит её из логова Джейсона. Вот только спасать её не торопились и, в конце-концов, девушка окончательно потеряла надежду. Но живя с Вурхизом, постепенно смирилась со своей судьбой и в какой-то мере даже была рада встретить наконец того, кто был ей предназначен. Да и Джейсон, несмотря на свою жестокость, был по-своему добр к ней.

После всего, что между ними произошло, Уитни знала наверняка, что она нужна своему соулмейту. Будь иначе, он запросто бы прикончил её. Будь иначе, этот глупенький, чрезмерно целомудренный маньяк — как в мыслях, с ласковой усмешкой, называла его Миллер, — даже не коснулся бы её, переступив через свои принципы.

И сейчас девушка оказалась перед тяжёлым выбором: остаться со своим соулмейтом или же сбежать вместе с братом, пришедшим её спасти. Прежде Уитни и не подумала бы, что ей будет так трудно принять решение в такой ситуации, и запросто покинула бы это мрачное место, пропитанное запахом крови, и вернулась домой. Но за время заточения слишком много изменилось, и решение сбежать от Джейсона уже не казалось таким очевидным.

Она могла обхитрить брата, быстро найти Джейсона и предупредить его об опасности. Но тогда Вурхиз в ярости убьёт не только некого профессионала, но и Клэя, а этого Уитни не могла допустить. Если же она поддержит брата, то умрёт её соулмейт. Впрочем, ей с трудом верилось, что кто-то способен убить его — Вурхиз казался неуязвимым.

Сбежав отсюда, она навсегда потеряет своего соулмейта.

Стоило подумать об этом, как что-то в груди болезненно кольнуло, и Уитни пожалела о том, что Клэй пришёл сюда. Ну зачем ему понадобилось спасать её так не вовремя?

Девушка понимала, что эта странная, жутковатая метка, ассоциирующаяся с кладбищенским крестом, пророчила связь только с таким же человеком — напрямую связанным со смертью. Каждому предначертан лишь один суженый, только в крайне редких случаях судьба дарит человеку более одного соулмейта. Но Миллер давно знала, что так называемая судьба явно не на её стороне, а следовательно было бы глупо ждать от неё такого подарка.

Одиночество. Вот чего Уитни боялась, хоть и старалась всячески это отрицать. Но стоило представить будущее, в котором не будет ни семьи, ни близкого человека рядом, как на душе становилось холодно и пусто. Это было так эгоистично — цепляться за Джейсона лишь из-за своего страха. Но даже так, девушка верила, что может помочь Вурхизу исправиться, и они станут, пусть довольно странной, отдалённой от общества, но всё же — семьёй. Она могла окружить Джейсона теплом, которого тот был лишён на протяжении долгих лет, и тогда его заледеневшее сердце обязательно оттает, и когда-нибудь он прекратит убивать. А она превратит его логово в уютное гнёздышко, где они будут жить в мире и безмятежности.

Миллер и сама посмеялась бы от наивности собственных грёз, но всё же, где-то в глубине души она искренне верила, что эти мечты не так уж и безнадёжны.

Но Клэй не дал ей времени на раздумья, схватив за руку и потащив за собой, держа в другой руке фонарик и освещая дорогу. Парень чувствовал необычайное облегчение от осознания того, что его сестра жива и невредима, и не заметил мрачной тени, скользнувшей по лицу Уитни.

Томми встретил Уитни и Клэя у лестницы, ведущей на поверхность. Обменявшись холодными взглядами с девушкой, Джарвис помог ей выбраться, а затем подал руку соулмейту. В отличие от Миллера, Томми потратил своё время впустую, обыскав тоннели, но так и не найдя того, кого должен был уничтожить. А ведь он так надеялся на то самое «мало ли», которое заставило бы Джейсона сделать исключение и не уходить в лес.

— Пусть она где-нибудь спрячется, — скомандовал Томми, небрежно кивнув в сторону Уитни, — а мы пойдём в лес по следам Вурхиза.

— Но… — хотела возразить девушка, однако брат крепко сжал её плечи, словно попросив не спорить.

— Я понял тебя, — отозвался Клэй и подтолкнул Уитни к каноэ, установленным друг на друга и закреплённым специальными держателями. Надёжное укрытие, по крайней мере, на время, — если что, отвлекаю его внимание, а ты…

Договорить Миллер не успел, заметив силуэт, мелькнувший между лагерными домиками. Джейсон приближался, и внутри Клэя на секунду всё похолодело. Это происходит взаправду. Вурхиз — не выдумка и готов уничтожить их всех в наказание за вторжение.

Клэй встревоженно посмотрел на Томми, лицо которого исказил безумный оскал. У Джарвиса иногда случались приступы из-за упоминания Джейсона, но теперь он вживую, спустя много лет, столкнулся с объектом своей ненависти.

— Триш, мама, смотрите, — Томми указал на Вурхиза, давясь истеричным смехом, — этот урод сейчас сполна заплатит за то, что с вами сделал!

Джарвис, схватив ружьё, прицелился в грудь маньяка и выстрелил. Уитни завизжала в укрытии, а Клэй поморщился, осознав все последствия необдуманного поступка Томми.

Он промахнулся. При всей внешней грузности и неповоротливости, Джейсон отлично уворачивался, и ранить его огнестрельным оружием было практически невозможно.

— Чёрт… Чёрт! ЧЁРТ! — Томми швырнул бесполезное ружьё на землю и с силой наступил на него, сломав пополам.

Клэй не решался вмешиваться, но понимал, насколько Томми слабее противника. По физическим параметрам Джарвис уступал даже Миллеру, а потому против Вурхиза у почти безоружного Томми шансов не было. А в таком состоянии он быстро потеряет ещё и кинжал, ослепнув от ярости. Этого Клэй допустить не мог.

— Назад! — закричал он и, разбежавшись, нанёс удар Вурхизу, заставив маньяка пошатнуться, но всё же устоять на ногах. Воспользовавшись моментом, Клэй ловко вытащил нож и попытался воткнуть его в плечо Джейсона, но тот успел перехватить руку Миллера, получив незначительную царапину, а затем поднял парня, приготовившись сломать ему шею одним броском о твёрдую землю. Он частенько проделывал подобный трюк с другими жертвами и помнил, какой агонией для них были последние секунды существования.

Клэй зарычал, напрягшись, и ударил ребром ладони по бицепсу противника, вынудив Вурхиза ослабить хватку. К счастью, этого было достаточно для того, чтобы вырваться и ответить длинной серией ударов руками и ногами, большая часть которых пришлась в пустоту. Но сейчас главное — не дать маньяку возможности использовать мачете.

Миллер передвигался быстро, раздражая Джейсона и не давая бить в полную силу. Однако парень чувствовал, что это не продлится долго — стиль быстрых ударов и уклонов требовал колоссальных затрат энергии, и Клэй постепенно выдыхался, в то время как Вурхиз совсем не выглядел изнурённым.

И тогда Клэй пошёл ва-банк. Приложив максимум силы, он нанёс противнику короткий, но мощный удар в живот, после чего Вурхиз рухнул на колени.

— Давай, Томми! — отчаянно завопил Миллер, на секунду обернувшись в сторону Джарвиса, а в следующий миг упал на спину, получив тяжёлое ранение. Джейсон позволял бить себя, дожидаясь подходящего момента, но рано или поздно его глупые жертвы всегда отвлекались, и это становилось их роковой ошибкой.

Мачете прошло насквозь, но Вурхиз намеренно атаковал таким образом, чтобы подарить противнику медленную и крайне мучительную смерть.

Выждав подходящий момент, когда внимание Вурхиза было целиком направленно на истекающего кровью Клэя, упавшего подле ног маньяка, Томми сжал в ладони кинжал и бросился на Джейсона. Кровь гремела в ушах, и напряжение пронизывало нервы. На охоте Джарвис всегда руководствовался по большей части спортивным азартом, но сейчас, несмотря на гнев, заставляющий сжать зубы так сильно, что, казалось, они раскрошатся, и страх, сковывающий движения; он обязан был целиком сосредоточиться на своей цели и не промахнуться мимо сердца Вурхиза, ведь только так было возможно обездвижить его. Одна единственная, пусть даже мелкая промашка будет стоить жизни.

Хруст костей, прозвучавший слишком отчётливо, предсмертный хрип, сорвавшийся с губ Клэя, когда Джейсон сломал ему шею, и громкий, отчаянный крик Уитни, слились в единую какофонию шума, не затихающего в голове Томми. Ярость нахлынула на него, затмевая собой прочие эмоции, и, возможно, именно она помогла с быстротой и неуловимостью дикого зверя подобраться совсем близко к Вурхизу и вонзить лезвие кинжала в его сердце. Но хоть оружие и было хорошо заточено, оно с трудом проникало в плоть маньяка, и Джарвису пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы протолкнуть лезвие достаточно глубоко. Несколько секунд, казалось, длились вечность, пока Томми напряжённо держал кинжал, стоя вплотную к Джейсону, и ждал, пока тот рухнет замертво, одновременно понимая, что, если он всё же промахнулся, то как и Миллер, встретит здесь свою смерть.

Грузное тело Вурхиза опустилось на колени, после свалившись на запачканную кровью землю, и Томми, тяжело дыша, отошёл от него. Парня всё ещё била крупная дрожь, но, отдышавшись, он взял себя в руки и опустился перед бездыханным телом поверженного врага, к несчастью, упавшего на живот, и протолкнул запястье под него, нащупав свой кинжал и с трудом вытащив его.

Запах крови, насквозь пропитавший это место, сейчас ощущался особенно ясно, вызывая отвращение. Томми перевёл взгляд на зверски убитого Клэя, лежащего на земле в луже крови, и судорожно сглотнул подступивший к горлу комок. С самого начала он предполагал, что Миллер умрёт здесь. Смерть — обычная участь для приманки. Это было вполне ожидаемо. Для Миллера шансы выжить были ничтожно малы. И всё равно Джарвис наивно надеялся избежать такого конца. Как глупо. Жалеть об этом сейчас было настолько бесполезно, что Томми с радостью треснул бы себя головой об стену, лишь бы вернуть себе рассудок и способность здраво мыслить вместо того, чтобы предаваться бессмысленной скорби и совсем уж ненужному чувству вины, закравшемуся в душу.

Уитни склонилась перед телом брата и нерешительно протянула руку к его лицу, на котором застыла гримаса боли, а после резко отдёрнула ладонь и поморщилась, почти до крови прикусив губу. Слёзы струились по её лицу, а в прерывистом дыхании всё ещё слышались тихие всхлипы.

Она не хотела верить, что самый близкий для неё человек был убит от рук Джейсона. От рук того, кого уготовила ей проклятая судьба. Это было неправильно. Это казалось чем-то совершенно абсурдным.

Джарвис сел рядом с ней и, погладив щёку Клэя, накрыл ладонью его глаза, навсегда закрывая его веки.

— Идём отсюда, — хрипло произнёс Томми, отводя взгляд от лица своего соулмейта, и взял девушку за руку, чуть выше локтя, заставив её подняться на ноги. — Здесь больше нечего делать.

Уитни не сопротивлялась, позволяя Джарвису вести её за собой прочь из логова Джейсона. Резко охватившая её апатия притупила все чувства, и сейчас девушка была подобна покорной кукле, которой всё было безразлично.

Тяжёлые тучи нависли над лесом, целиком закрывая собой луну и погружая всё вокруг в кромешную темноту. Холодные капли дождя стучали по листве деревьев. Уитни шмыгнула носом и потёрла озябшие плечи, пытаясь немного согреться. Дождь немилосердно мочил одежду, и Томми пожалел, что не взял с собой зонта или чего-то, что могло бы его заменить. Они ушли достаточно далеко от логова и остановились под высоким деревом, листва которого, пусть и самую малость, но защищала от дождя. Джарвис прикурил сигарету, глубоко затянулся, выдыхая облачко серого дыма. В последнее время он всё больше курил, но эта дурная привычка всё же успокаивала вконец расшатанные нервы.

— Будешь? — он протянул девушке пачку.

Уитни отвела взгляд от тёмного неба и задумчиво посмотрела на сигареты. Она никогда не курила, но сейчас это не имело ровным счётом никакого значения. Миллер пожала плечами.

— Пожалуй, — тихо ответила она, вытащив сигарету.


	6. Глава 6

Прошло около недели с тех пор, как Уитни покинула логово Джейсона. Она думала вернуться в город, но Джарвис не хотел отпускать её одну после всего случившегося и предложил временно пожить у него в охотничьем домике. Девушка не возражала. Сейчас её состояние было не самым подходящим для возвращения к прежней жизни, и ей требовалось время, чтобы прийти в норму. Иногда она спрашивала себя, сможет ли вообще когда-нибудь стать такой, как прежде? Сможет ли отпустить эти болезненные воспоминания?

Клэй пришёл туда за ней, чтобы спасти её, а в результате сам погиб, к тому же от рук того, кого девушка любила. Как ей казалось — любила. Она была готова посвятить всю жизнь своему соулмейту и встретить с ним старость. Она хотела быть с Джейсоном и была готова простить ему что угодно. Что угодно, но только не убийство её родного брата. Если бы брат не стал её искать, то по-прежнему спокойно наслаждался бы своей жизнью. Жил, а не лежал там, мёртвый, в заброшенном логове, где его труп вряд ли кто-то найдёт. Порой у девушки мелькали мысли о том, чтобы вернуться туда, забрать тело брата и похоронить его по-человечески, но Томми отговорил её от этой затеи, объяснив это тем, что возвращаться на «Хрустальное озеро» слишком опасно. Уитни не понимала, какая может быть опасность, если Вурхиз уже мёртв, но всё же послушала Джарвиса, к тому же одной ей идти туда не хотелось. Поначалу она не понимала, почему Томми так спокоен после всего случившегося, словно ему и вовсе нет дела до смерти Клэя, и это злило девушку, но потом она начала замечать его удручённое состояние, скрытое за привычной маской бодрости. Лишь наедине с собой Джарвис позволял себе снять эту маску. По вечерам он всегда предпочитал оставаться один, занимаясь изучением каких-то записей или просто размышляя о своём, а рюмка крепкого виски в последнее время стала обычной вечерней традицией.

Уитни мучили тяжёлые мысли, и накопившийся стресс в конце концов дал о себе знать, сказавшись на самочувствии девушки. В последнее время она ощущала сильную слабость вместе с головокружением, а пару раз её даже тошнило. Впрочем, после прогулки под ледяным дождём неудивительно заполучить простуду.

Ей хотелось верить, что это всего лишь простуда.

Вернувшись из душа, всё ещё не проснувшись окончательно, девушка направилась на кухню поставить чайник и выпить кофе, чтобы немного взбодриться. На кухне она застала Томми, пьющего чай и что-то записывающего в блокноте.

— Я после обеда в город поеду, — сообщил Томми, обратив взгляд к девушке. В его руках лежал список покупок. — Купить в аптеке тест? — с издевательским спокойствием спросил он, словно спрашивал за покупку чипсов или пива. Впрочем, за время жизни под одной крышей, Уитни привыкла к полному отсутствию такта со стороны этого экстравагантного парня, и всё же порой он неимоверно её бесил.

— Пошёл к чёрту, — спокойно ответила она, не желая с утра пораньше начинать перебранку из-за его провокаций.

— Да ладно, ты уже и в талии заметно поправилась. Может, у тебя там двойня? — саркастично ухмыльнулся Джарвис.

— Пошёл к чёрту! — выкрикнула Уитни, бросив в лицо Томми скомканное полотенце, до этого висевшее на её плече после душа.

Джарвис лишь продолжал криво ухмыляться, сложив полотенце на столе и попивая чай.

— Купи два. Разных, — наконец отозвалась девушка, со смущением и злостью глядя на пол, не желая поднимать на Томми взгляд, зная, что вновь прочтёт в его глазах столь раздражающую её насмешку. И как только этот человек мог быть соулмейтом её брата?..

Когда Джарвис уехал, Уитни вновь одолели мрачные мысли, и она подумала, что присутствие Томми, несмотря на его вечные подколки, всё же её успокаивает и позволяет на время отвлечься от тревог. Возможно, Джарвис намеренно шутил над ней, пытаясь придать девушке бодрости. Вот только последняя его шутка дала обратный эффект, изрядно напугав Уитни. Беременность никак не входила в её планы на ближайшее будущее, к тому же она не хотела ребёнка от Джейсона. Раньше, ещё неделю назад, когда она предавалась наивным мечтам о семейном счастье со своим соулмейтом, мысль о детях придавала ей радости, сейчас же лишь удручала. Гены не изменишь, и ребёнок серийного убийцы вполне может пойти по стопам своего отца. Этого Миллер боялась больше всего.

Время тянулось медленно, словно воск, и как девушка не пыталась отвлечь себя, готовя ужин к возвращению Томми, а после копаясь в его книгах и записях, удовлетворяя своё любопытство, зыбкая тревога не покидала её ни на миг. Зловещее предчувствие напрочь засело в её душе. И когда отворилась входная дверь и раздались шаги Томми, Уитни не медля вышла в коридор, сверля парня взволнованным взглядом.

— Ты чего так нервничаешь? — полюбопытствовал Джарвис, разуваясь и ставя пакеты с покупками на пол.

— Тебе показалось. Я в порядке, — неуклюже соврала она. — Ты купил, что я просила?

— А-а-а, ты об этом, — Томми ухмыльнулся, словно прочитав на лице девушки её мысли. — Само собой. Так ты из-за этого переживала? — он вытащил из кармана две упаковки с тестами на беременность и протянул их Уитни. — Как и обещал — два разных.

Девушка резко выхватила их из его рук.

— И хватит уже так ухмыляться! Раздражает! — выпалила она, крепко сжимая упаковки в дрожащих ладонях.

— Поблагодарила бы лучше, — миролюбиво развёл руками Томми. Его забавляли вспышки злости Уитни. В этом девушка так походила на своего брата, что глядя на неё, Джарвис невольно вспоминал Клэя, но уже не пытался отогнать эти воспоминания, считая, что куда лучше принять их, а иначе это будет попросту предательством по отношению к его погибшему соулмейту.

— Ужин на плите. Ешь, пока не остыло, — уже спокойно сказала Миллер, выходя из коридора.

Всем сердцем она молила, чтобы страшное предчувствие оказалось ошибочным. Плохое самочувствие окажется результатом обыкновенной простуды, а тошнота — знаком того, что Томми совершенно не умеет готовить, и чуть не отравил её на днях своей стряпнёй. Всему же можно найти куда более рациональное объяснение? Куда более удобное для себя.

Вот только, даже если один из тестов мог быть испорченным или попросту некачественным, оба они никак не могли врать. Не могли они оба оказаться некачественными. Но даже такое абсурдное объяснение Уитни готова была принять.

— Чёрт побери, — пробормотала она, в опустошении опустив голову, сжимая в ладонях использованные тесты.

Должно быть, это ошибка. Нет, это точно была какая-то нелепая ошибка! Можно было купить ещё тестов и снова проверить. Может, в следующий раз результат будет более удачный?

Миллер саркастично посмеялась над собственными глупыми мыслями. Что за чепуха? Ошибка? Тесты врут? Какой смысл обманывать саму себя и вести себя, словно капризный ребёнок, не желающий признать правду? Эй, Уитни, пора бы повзрослеть!

Бросив тесты в мусорное ведро, девушка вышла на крыльцо дома, вдохнув свежий воздух, и опустилась на ступени. На улице проще дышалось и было легче собраться с мыслями. И Миллер довольно быстро приняла решение, которое с самого начала казалось ей самым очевидным.

Вернувшись в дом, она отправилась на кухню, где ужинал Томми, у самой же Уитни до сих пор не было аппетита. Она сделала себе чай и устроилась за столом рядом с парнем, уплетающим горячую картошку с курицей.

— Слушай, Джарвис, похоже тебе стоило бы быть предсказателем. Мог бы хорошие деньги на этом зарабатывать, — неумело пошутила она, набираясь решимости для последующего разговора.

— Хм? — парень с интересом перевёл на неё взгляд, не отвлекаясь от еды.

— Ты ведь догадался о моей беременности, да? — девушка сделала глоток чая, после продолжив: — Я хочу завтра поехать в больницу и сделать аборт. Отвезёшь меня?

Томми нахмурился и отодвинул от себя опустевшую тарелку. Решение Уитни ставило под угрозу все его планы, но всё же у него ещё был шанс отговорить девушку. Джарвис много где слышал, что с рождения в каждой женщине заложен материнский инстинкт, следовательно, каждая женщина должна инстинктивно заботиться о потомстве, должна любить своё дитя. Правда, всё это совсем не сочеталось с тем, что многие женщины спокойно делали аборт, а кто-то и вовсе убивал или выбрасывал на улицу своих детей уже после их рождения. И эти жизненные факты явно противоречили теориям о столь восхваляемом материнском инстинкте. И всё же Джарвис решил использовать подобные стереотипные аргументы, над которыми в душе и сам смеялся, но знал, что некоторые люди и впрямь верят в эту чушь.

— Ты это серьёзно? — спросил он, глядя в глаза Уитни. — Ты так запросто готова от него избавиться? Он ведь живой, он частичка тебя, а ты готова так просто забрать жизнь человека? Убить своего родного ребёнка?

Уитни поморщилась. А Томми и сам подивился своей артистичности. Ему так убедительно удавалось играть свою роль, что на миг он и сам поверил, что эти слова, услышанные давно в каких-то мелодрамах, которые нравились его прежним подружкам, — его истинные мысли.

— Что, если это твой единственный шанс стать матерью? Твой малыш ни в чём не виноват…

— Ты идиот или прикидываешься? — вспылила девушка, не в силах больше слушать эту чушь. — Ты серьёзно не понимаешь, что это не просто какой-то «малыш»?

— Но аборт — это грех…

— Да плевать! — выкрикнула Уитни, до боли сжимая кулаки. — Значит, как я понимаю, ты отказываешься отвезти меня в больницу? — наконец спросила она. Её голос звучал с непривычным холодом и сухостью.

Томми понял, что бессмысленно дальше уговаривать Уитни, опираясь на столь нелепые аргументы, и решил сменить тактику, рассказав девушке правду. Это было рискованно, но и к такому повороту событий Томми был готов.

— Тебе нельзя делать аборт, — твёрдо сказал он и жестом руки остановил Уитни, когда та готова была взорваться на эту его реплику. — На то есть вполне весомые причины.

— И какие же? Снова будешь читать нотации на тему женского долга и нести прочую чушь? Мужчинам вообще не стоит об этом думать, в конце концов тело женщины принадлежит только ей, а вы пытаетесь им распоряжаться, словно бы оно ваше! Ну и почему же я должна рожать этого ребёнка?

— Джейсон ещё жив.

Уитни вздрогнула, недоверчиво глядя на Томми.

— Но… ты же убил его?

Джарвис покачал головой:

— Я только вырубил его. Обездвижил на время. Окончательно расправиться с ним сможет только кровный родственник. Вурхизом он был рождён, от Вурхиза и умрёт. И это не выдумка. Я давно и тщательно исследую это дело, сама знаешь. Теперь понимаешь, почему ты должна родить?

Уитни судорожно сглотнула подступивший к горлу комок. Ей не хотелось верить Джарвису, но будь его слова ложью, он не стал бы так настойчиво отговаривать её от аборта. Томми не был похож на мужчин, подверженных консервативным заблуждениям, и вполне адекватно воспринимал вопросы деторождения.

— Ты хочешь сделать из моего ребёнка убийцу? — спросила она, пытаясь унять дрожь в голосе.

— Убийства у него уже в генах, — ухмыльнулся Джарвис. — Я хочу сделать из твоего ребёнка того, кто уничтожит чудовище и спасёт жизни. Он один сможет. Он всё-таки наследник монстра. — Томми положил руку на плечо девушки, пытаясь поддержать её. Он понимал, какую ношу взвалил на неё, но не мог поступить иначе. — Это судьба, Уитни. Это судьба…


	7. Эпилог

_Восемнадцать лет спустя…_

Рыжеволосый парень отшатнулся, увидев лучшую подругу в луже крови на собственной кровати. Голова девушки была отрублена, однако губы продолжали шевелиться, повторяя одно и то же имя бесчисленное количество раз.

_Тео…_

_Тео…_

_Тео…_

— Тео? Что с тобой? Слышишь меня? — Венди вглядывалась в отрешённое лицо Теодора Миллера — своего друга и однокурсника — который уже несколько минут стоял неподвижно, уставившись на кровать.

Миллер вздрогнул, словно очнувшись от транса, и медленно опустился на пол, держась за голову.

— Я позову твоих родителей, — обеспокоенно предупредила девушка и потянулась к дверной ручке.

— Нет! — вскрикнул Теодор и тут же скривился от пульсирующей боли в затылке. — Я… в порядке. Правда. Просто переутомился в колледже. Бывает.

— Но у тебя идёт кровь!

Миллер провёл ладонью под носом и увидел на коже тёмно-красный след.

Ему впервые стало настолько плохо, хотя видения случались и раньше. В них Тео всегда неотрывно смотрел на мёртвые тела, с трудом осознавая происходящее.

Но приступов не было уже четыре месяца, и Тео постепенно забывал о них и сегодня даже пригласил к себе домой Венди, чтобы вместе сделать домашку, а вечером прогуляться до города.

Слово за слово, и их разговор зашёл о родителях. Венда пожаловалась, что отец совсем к ней не прислушивается и планирует выдать замуж за богатого знакомого. Тео поддержал подругу и неожиданно для себя разоткровенничался.

_— Мама редко со мной ссорится, ведь я не даю ей повода для волнения. К странностям отчима я уже привык, а отец… я не знал своего настоящего отца. С ним что-то случилось ещё до моего рождения, но мама никогда не рассказывала, что именно. Даже в моём свидетельстве о рождении отцом был записан отчим — чтобы соседи не распускали слухов._

Потом Тео показал подруге старинный кинжал, подаренный отчимом два года назад.

_— Ты коллекционируешь оружие? Вот это новости, — Венди посмотрела на своё отражение в лезвии и скорчила воинственную гримасу._

_— В том-то и дело, что нет. Я вообще против оружия, но с отчимом спорить бесполезно — он всю мою сознательную жизнь твердит о какой-то судьбе. А что за судьба и причём здесь я — непонятно._

Венди беззаботно посмеялась, заявив, что не верит в судьбу. Тео с ней согласился, и вдруг произошло это. В глазах Миллера всё помутнело и, проморгавшись, он увидел обезглавленное тело подруги, а в ушах звучал зловещий шёпот, который повторял его имя.

***

Этой ночью Теодора преследовали кошмары. Одинаковые, будто бы настойчиво предупреждающие о чём-то. В них Тео находился в лесу, окутанном туманом, где повсюду лежали окровавленные и расчленённые тела, а он сам… стоял по локоть в чужой крови и сжимал в руке кинжал. Затем навстречу Миллеру всегда выходил он — двухметровый незнакомец в хоккейной маске — и, приблизившись, замахивался для удара…

…и после этого Тео просыпался. Как и сейчас. Обливаясь холодным потом и чувствуя тошноту, подкатывающую к горлу.

Тяжело дыша, Миллер перевёл взгляд на большое зеркало, которое висело напротив кровати, и в сумраке разглядел свою метку, налившуюся багровым цветом. «Воистину, кровавый крест», — нервно усмехнулся Тео и откинулся обратно на подушку. Сегодня он точно не сомкнёт глаз до рассвета.

***

Утром Тео вяло ковырял вилкой свой завтрак, стараясь не отключиться и не беспокоить родителей лишний раз. Уитни мыла посуду, попутно слушая новости по радио, а Томми допивал кофе и периодически что-то бубнил о планах для будущей книги.

— Каждую ночь мне снится один и тот же кошмар, — произнёс вслух Тео и поднял глаза на отчима, который сидел напротив, — я вижу лес и человека в хоккейной маске. И он… нападает на меня, а я почему-то не могу защититься, хоть и вооружён.

О крови и трупах парень решил не упоминать — всё-таки, подобные темы неуместны за завтраком.

— Мне кажется, ты пересмотрел ужастиков, — Уитни шумно убрала тарелки в шкафчик и вытерла руки полотенцем, а затем повернулась к сыну, — думай лучше об учёбе и не забивай голову ерундой.

Тео хотел возразить матери, но та спешно покинула кухню. Джарвис же, не теряя времени, придвинулся к пасынку и, на секунду обернувшись в сторону коридора и убедившись, что Уитни ничего не услышит, прошептал:

— Она не права, и дело тут вовсе не в дурацких фильмах или излишке свободного времени. Настала пора тебе исполнить своё предназначение. То, ради чего ты был рождён. И _он_ тоже это чувствует, поэтому является в твоих видениях. Ты неспроста получил метку-крест при рождении. Это — кровавый крест твоей судьбы.

_А судьба никогда не ошибается._


	8. Бонусная глава. Встреча на Хэллоуин

Теодор едва ли мог назвать себя поклонником Хэллоуина, но ради Венди и её любви к подобным праздникам был готов немного потерпеть и помочь с подготовкой к предстоящей вечеринке: вырезать тыквы и летучих мышей из картона, сшить старые серые простыни в «огромного жуткого призрака» и подобрать атмосферную музыку.

Они уже давно переросли тот период, когда появлялось желание бегать по соседским домам в нелепых костюмах и выпрашивать сладости, но в этом году Венди особенно настояла на костюмах, потому что «какой дурак придёт на тематическую тусовку в обычной одежде?». И любимые джинсы с футболкой пришлось отложить.

Венди притащила целую кипу рисунков и фотографий с персонажами, в образы которых можно было бы «перевоплотиться». Коллекция заняла не только всю кровать Миллера, но и рабочий стол, а также часть пола.

Выбор костюма для подруги Тео одобрил сразу — пакостливая и вредная ведьмочка и без Хэллоуина иногда вселялась в Венди. К тому же, у Миллера не было никакого желания обсуждать женские тонкости, связанные с подбором косметики, каблуков и колготок для каждого возможного образа. Со своим «героем» Тео не мог определиться и был не против вообще не напрягаться и заявиться на вечеринку в бумажном пакете на голове с нарисованной страшной рожей. До такого точно никто не додумается.

— Не отвлекайся, Тео! — окликнула парня Венди и сунула ему под нос очередную картинку. — Я нашла то, что нужно. Сделаем из тебя Джейсона Вурхиза? В плане физической формы ты его, конечно, и за сто лет не догонишь, но мне кажется, у тебя взгляд похож…

— Вот спасибо, — саркастично хмыкнул Миллер, пробежавшись глазами по изображению легендарного убийцы с Хрустального озера, — оказывается, я взглядом похож на уродливого отморозка из детских сказок. Всегда любил твои комплименты…

Внезапно он осёкся, вспомнив один из своих последних снов. Удивительно, как точно совпали образы того незнакомца, нападавшего на Тео, и этого Джейсона. Словно сама судьба намекала Миллеру на то, какой персонаж следовало выбрать.

***

С одеждой Тео предпочёл не возиться, сделав акцент на маске, с которой Миллеру помог отчим, иногда отпускавший странные шутки в адрес парня.

Закончив, Теодор уже в полноценном костюме направился на кухню, где Уитни умиротворённо пила чай. Томми перехватил пасынка по пути и, велев тому подождать, первым проскользнул на кухню и сел рядом с Уитни.

— Дорогая, ты только не волнуйся, ладно? — с ехидной ухмылкой произнёс Джарвис, заставив женщину отвлечься от перекуса. — Сынок твой старался для праздника, так что без истерик и обмороков, договорились?

И прежде чем Уитни успела что-либо ответить, из-за двери выскочил Теодор.

— Как я выгляжу? Венди сказала, что из меня получился бы неплохой Джейсон. Да, мам? Мам?

Миллер с тревогой взглянул на побледневшую мать, а Томми поспешил разрядить обстановку, откровенно заржав и тут же получив ощутимый тычок в бок от Уитни.

— Да уж, — сквозь смех проговорил Джарвис, — это точно. Тео у нас — вылитый Вурхиз, не иначе.

***

Теодор гулял по территории колледжа, любуясь украшениями и вспоминая, скольких часов муторной работы с декором и споров с подругой стоила вся эта «атмосферность».

Венди, размахивая метлой, куда-то умчалась, оставив Миллера в одиночестве. Парень пока не рвался к остальным, хотя из спортивного зала, который отдали под место для вечеринки, уже доносилась музыка. Тео с интересом рассматривал костюмы студентов, проходивших мимо. Девушки не отличались оригинальностью, и каждая вторая нарядилась ведьмой или демоницей. А вот парни проявили чуть больше фантазии: привидения, скелеты, зомби, даже зловещие клоуны — Миллер насчитал пару десятков различных персонажей и не заметил, как быстро успел дойти до дороги. Там, неподалёку от фонаря одиноко стоял кто-то из студентов, правда, Тео не смог сразу определить, кто именно, но не сдержал улыбки, отметив костюм незнакомца: он тоже выбрал образ Вурхиза. Более реалистичный и проработанный, вплоть до имитации деформированного черепа. Наверное, этот чувак долго готовился, учитывал мельчайшие детали. Ему определённо светит статус короля сегодняшней вечеринки.

— Привет, «тёзка», — Тео не стушевался и шутливо обратился к парню, приподняв свою маску и протянув ладонь для рукопожатия, — ну что, заставим всю эту нечисть тусить до смерти? «До смерти», типа… понял шутку? Приятель, ты меня слышишь?

Студент молчал, пристально глядя на Миллера так, что тому на секунду стало не по себе. Тео опустил глаза и заметил поблескивающее лезвие мачете в руках парня.

— Это ты круто придумал, а я не смог найти настолько реалистичное оружие. С ростом тоже, как видишь, не вышло. А ты ходули брал или это специальная обувь с внутренним подъёмом?

И снова молчание, нарушаемое лишь едва слышным дыханием второго «Джейсона».

— Ладно, я к Венди, а ты позже присоединяйся, хорошо? — Теодор попятился, помахав рукой новому знакомому. — Костюм — супер!

И Миллер, не оглядываясь, быстрыми шагами направился к зданию колледжа, пожалев, что не сообразил спросить у этого странного парня настоящее имя.

А человек не двигался с места, провожая Теодора взглядом и меланхолично размышляя о том, что было в этом подростке что-то очень знакомое. И о каком костюме он так восторженно говорил? Эту одежду Джейсон добыл ещё полгода назад, выловив неудачливого охотника в лесу. А теперь, следуя зову кровожадного инстинкта, пришёл сюда наказать шумную молодёжь. И до этого рыжего паренька он доберётся.

Дурацкие жертвы вновь вспомнят его, а он вновь насладится убийствами. Дурацкая музыка заглушится душераздирающими криками. Дурацкий праздник обагрится кровью. Он отомстит дурацкой судьбе за всё.

_«Весёлого Хэллоуина»_

На ярко-оранжевом полотне появился первый кровавый крест.


End file.
